


New beginnings

by Lilyrose2255



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adventure, Alliances, Home, Multi, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyrose2255/pseuds/Lilyrose2255
Summary: Aelin is ready to travel the world and meet new people.Rhys and Feyre have just learnt about a new country, hidden for centuries.What will happen when two courts meet?





	1. The end and the beginning

_**Feyre** _

I woke up in bed, Rhys's arm draped across my body.

I kissed him on the cheek and clambered out of bed. "Come back to bed Feyre..." I heard him moan. Chuckling, I walked to the wardrobe and got changed.

"You need to wake up to" I remind him. "The meeting. Remember? "

The high lords had discovered a continent to the south. They'd never seen it before, though the Fae in Pyranth had been all across the world. How this land escaped us was a mystery. The lords were worried about the potential threat and had called an emergency meeting so we could discuss our course of action.

To me, it sounded boring, though I looked forward to meeting some new people. Cauldron knows I need it, considering the fact I'm stuck with the idiot know as Cassian.

I don't know how much longer I could survive alone, Mor often taking long holidays away, whilst I was stuck with High Lady duties and no escape in sight. 

_**Rowan** _

I woke up to my mate slapping me.

"Wake up Rowan. I need you to get me food" she mumbled. Of course she wasn't awake yet. I

struggled out of bed, yanked on some clothes and walked down to the kitchens. A chef was ready with fruit, pain au chocolat and juice. They know exactly what Aelin wants. Sugar in multiple forms.

I thank the kind lady and carry the food into our room. Placing it on the bedside table I put a hand on Aelin's shoulder. "Breakfast awaits" I state, gesturing towards the food. She immediately sits up and I chuckle as her hand reaches for the pastry.

Taking a seat next to her, I begin to eat. "We are meeting with your court today to discuss trading with the other lands. It would be good for the people of Terrasen to be able to travel. They have been locked up for so long, they deserve it."he said.

Aelin nodded.

"They deserve the best." she agreed, shoving the remains of breakfast down her throat.

"And thats what we are going to give them"


	2. Meetings, plans and holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos!

Lysandra

Striding into the throne room, I lifted a hand in greeting to an exasperated Rowan. 

I smile as he snaps to attention and grin smugly when I see Aelin lounged on the throne, half asleep. It was obvious that Rowan had to wake her up and hadn't managed to finish the job. Thank god I'm not the only one that feels like they are dying. Why Aelin called a meeting this earlier is beside me. But I would bet that Rowan had something to do with it. 

"Why you've called this meeting at such a hellish hour I don't know, but I'm here and ready to discuss nonsense so I can climb back into bed." I declare.

Aelin casts a sly grin in my direction. "So desperate for your beauty sleep Lysandra? Wyrd knows you need it"

But I'm used to our comfortable banter and the reply comes smoothly. "I would say the same about you, but Rowan is already staring daggers at me." she paused for a moment. "Maybe Rowan agrees with me..." I suggest and laugh as I see him grimace.  He knows better than to play these games with his mate. Aelin just chuckles lightly, stepping off the dais. Motioning for us to follow, she leads the way to a short table. I groan. If we are sitting at this table, it means Aelin has a stupid idea she wants us to listen to, disagree with and then carry it. But an idea she thinks isn’t completely insane, so will explain to us with the hope we will find the sanity in it and agree, making her job a lot easier if we come willingly. 

As we take our seats, I consider what it could be. Nothing world changing because Aedion would be here in person. At the moment, he was with some soldier friends, helping them recover after the war. An excuse to get drunk and have some fun, though he deserved it. 

Elide was also absent. She'd left a few weeks ago and Lysandra was adjusting to not having her by her side. She'd gone with Manon to pay their respects for the 13 and help introduce other witches into the idea of an alliance with the Crochans. Lorcan had gone with her, obviously. Ever since they had been married, they were practically joined at the hip. Lorcan followed Elide around like a lost puppy

Lysandra was brought back to the present when Aelin started talking. 

"I've decided to open the borders of Terrasen. Our people deserve the best and they've been locked up for so long. Opening up will give them options to move around and meet new people." at this she smiled slyly. "And we might meet some interesting folk too"

Lysandra nodded her head. " I agree. Terrasen has been under someone's control for so long, the people here have had no choice in their participation in life. Giving them their freedom back is definitely the right thing, will please them and possibly some will begin to warm up to you." She thought for a moment. "I suppose Elide and Aedion know?"

Aelin smiled. " I've sent letters with my proposal and have asked them to come back to help me with all the boring paperwork and official signing nonsense. There is a positive to it though. After all the rubbish stuff is out of the way, I've suggested we all go on holiday together. I've even agreed to let Manon and Lorcan along" 

Rowan nodded his approval. He'd been silent through the discussion and Lysandra guessed that Aelin had told him most of it beforehand. "It would be nice to go on holiday with you, Fireheart" Rowan stated. " I guess we would be like a...family" His hand reached out to cover Aelin's. 

A wicked smile grew on Lysandra's face. "This is going to be fun"


	3. Lords and Ladies Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos. The more kudos I get, the quicker you can get the next chapter!

Feyre

I roll my eyes at Cassian. 

"We are on neutral terms with the Summer Court now. That means no blowing stuff up." I say slowly as if speaking to a baby. Which is how I feel most of the time. 

"Not even a little one? Just one tiny little place?" He teases, laughter evident in his eyes. Cauldron save me. 

"No" I state and turn, heading up the staircase. " I suggest you start getting ready. Who knows how long it will take you to actually stand a chance of looking decent." I jab. I hear him grunt as I keep walking, opening the door to my room. I can't see Rhys but I know he's in here. 

My magic warns me seconds before a pair of hands clamps over my eyes. I smile, breathing in his scent. 

"How is my beautiful mate this morning?" a husky voice whispers behind my ear. I shiver before turning around and staring into his eyes. 

"Tired, fed up with putting up with your children and dreading trying to talk sense to the High Lords I state. And High Lady" I add as an afterthought. Vivian had recently been appointed the title as High Lady.  Kallias had been intrigued by the new idea Rhysand had put on the table and it hadn't taken long for his mate to convince to she deserved it. Mor and I  were going to see them for the first time since the ceremony and I was desperate to finally talk to someone like me. Moan about the pains of trying to come to sensible decisions with a bunch of idiots over a small feud in the market. Stupid stuff that a High Lady has to do due to some other stupid rule. Stupid, stupid, stupid. 

I walk towards our wardrobe. A week ago I'd gone to the seamstress to have a dress designed and she'd outdone my expectations. A stunning strapless dress hung off the hangar infant of me. The top bodice was silver and glittering and further down it became a deep navy blue like the night sky, scattered with stars.   

I slipped into my outfit and pulled on a pair of blue heels, though they wouldn't be visible under the dress. I pulled my hair into an intricate bun, leaving a few hairs down and curled around the edges of my face. I turn to find Rhys in front of me. He's wearing a black suit and in his hands, he holds a crown. My crown. I smile as he raises his arms to place it carefully on my head, kissing my forehead as he does so. 

I take his hand and we walk downstairs. The rest of the court are ready, standing in their various outfits in the hallway, prepared to leave. Elain and Lucien have opted to stay home, with Elain still weary around the High Lords and Fae. They are nowhere to be seen, though I strongly believe that they are at the townhouse enjoying the peace and privacy whilst they could.

Rhys cleared his throat. 

"As you all know, this meeting is to discuss new territory that we have discovered. For some reason unexplainable to us, it's been hidden for centuries and tonight we will come to a decision about how to solve this problem. As you all know, this is a no fighting meeting," at this Rhys pointedly looked at Cassian who smiled," and no abusive magic. We are going on peaceful terms, especially since we've worked so hard to get back on good terms with the Summer Court. Now, let's go!"

He nodded to Azriel who winnowed to check the landing area. In seconds Rhys reached for my hand and I knew we were all clear to go. To the other side of me was Nesta and I grabbed her hand as we winnowed. Mor was taking Cassian and Amren. 

The first thing that hit me was the heat. Summer had just begun and whilst the Night Court wasn't freezing, the Summer Court woke me up as I blinked in the dazzling sun. I took a deep breath and was assaulted with the scent of sea salt and seaweed. I rapidly batted my eyelashes and as my vision became clearer I became more aware of our surroundings. We stood on the balcony to the palace and in front of me were two doors. I assumed they lead to the meeting room. My beliefs were confirmed when I heard the sound of voices, especially Vivian's. I smiled at my mate as we pushed open the doors and stepped inside. 

  



	4. Lords and Ladies Pt 2

I look around and spot Vivian in a corner across the room. Her mate stands at her side, listening as she talks to a woman from her court. I finish my scan of the room and see that we were the last ones to arrive, though it looks like Helion and his entourage only just beat us. 

The room's inhabitants turn around, and the High Fae bow, leaving the Lords and Ladies standing. They quickly rise and the conversations resume. Vivian immediately rushes over and Mor and I gather in a circle with her. 

"How does it feel to be High Lady?" I ask. At the same time, Mor fires her own question,

"Do people do the bowing thing all the time. Cause that would be awesome. A pain if you were trying to sneak around though" 

Vivian just laughed.

"It's amazing. Whilst it doesn't make much difference in my day to day life, I do get more respect and notice. Now I'm not just the High Lords mate and wife but a respectable figure that they should, well, respect! Though the boring meetings about utter nonsense are slowly killing me." She blurts out. 

I nod my head sympathetically. "Tell me about it" I declare, making sure Rhys can here me. A chuckle floats down our bond. 

"Yeah yeah, both of you moan. You'll never live a hard life like me, where _no-one_ bows to me ever. Except possibly the Court of Nightmares. But they don't count," Mor moaned. 

All of a sudden the room falls quiet again as Tarquin stands at the front of the room. 

"The meeting is about to begin. Please be seated" 

Mor and I say rushed goodbyes to Vivian and promise to catch up later pushing taking our seats around a circular table.

Tarquin took the lead.

"As you all know, we have called this emergency meeting, because we have come across uncharted territory, that has stayed hidden for centuries, and the potential threat from it. In this meeting, we will be discussing possible options and actions we can take and chose an option to carry out. Does anyone have any suggestions, to begin with?" he said.

Mor's hand shot up.

"I thought we could send a letter to invite them here. Going there could be unsafe as we can't bring all our defences, but inviting them here means that if something bad is to occur we can have some control over it."

Beron immediately spoke up. 

"I don't want that dirty scum brought here. they will spread infection and disease and we would give away valuable secrets and information. We should send them a letter threatening to attack them unless they pay a monthly fee. beat them into submission."

An uproar started. No one wanted to threaten the country, but none of the courts was happy to have them brought to their homes. And, they didn't want to visit them and be left vulnerable. The debate went on for hours until Rhys cleared his throat and stood up. 

"We can all send a letter to the people there. We shall invite them to stay at the Court of Dreams in Velaris. If they seem like trouble we can quickly whisk them away to the Court of Nightmares before getting rid of them for good. But I don't think we should kill or threaten them when they have shown no violence. "

Nodding around the table. Except for Beron who looked angry his idea had been shot down. It was put to a vote and Rhy's idea won. Everyone was content that their Courts would be safe, though a part of me was annoyed they were willing to risk my Courts destruction. 

Tarquin stood again. "Thank you all for turning up this evening. We managed to finish quite quickly so everyone should be able to make it back to their homes. Rhys and Feyre will send the letter once they have returned and things can be set in motion. Thank you again and goodbye." He dismissed us. 

Mor and I waved goodbye to Vivian, making promises to talk later. I wasn't surprised that the rest of our court had stay quiet through the meeting. Nesta and Amren weren't ones to socialise and Cassian and Azriel scared everyone off. The tales about Illyrians were dark and threatening so it didn't come us a surprise. We headed to our landing pad and winnowed home, landing in the foyer of the mansion as it was beginning to get dark. 

"Well," Amren said. "I nominate Rhys to write the boring, diplomatic letter to the other people."

I smiled. It probably would be better anyway, as Amren would threaten them and Cassian had no manners. Nesta would outright refuse and Mor would come over as too friendly and un-proper. 

Rhys looked around to see everyone nodding. 

"It seems my fate has been decided for me. I will write a letter in the morning, but right now I'm heading to bed. Good evening." He reached out and took my hand, winnowing us to our room. I spun to see his eyes devouring my dress and I knew I wouldn't get any sleep for several hours...


	5. A change in scenery

Elide

The wind was howling and I knew I looked unattractive with my hair splattered across my face. Manon just laughed at me, tying it back with a ribbon. 

We were riding Abraxos, heading home. Aelin had called us back for a surprise, and some part of my brain was screaming at me to run, fearing for my life. Rowan had tried to convince us she'd sworn off trying to save the world behind her back but we all knew she'd do it again in a heartbeat, no thoughts about herself. 

I stare down at the castle comes into view. It stands majestically in the middle of a tremendous forest, tall and proud. I'm proud myself to call it one of many homes. 

I can feel a pair of eyes boring into my back, and laughed. Lorcan was surprisingly attached in the physical sense and it didn't bode well when Manon explained why we had to ride separately. Last time he ended up distracted nearly sending us to early deaths, though the less said about that the better. Henceforth the insistence that whilst flying we had to separate, for our own safety.

We suddenly began the descent down and landed softly, in front of the castle. My legs were stiff but I refused to be helped off, instead of using my arms to push me up and then swing my body around. I dropped to the ground and patted Abraxos. He hummed in content and I laughed. Softie. 

Manon leads the way with Lorcan and I close behind. The main doors swung open and we found ourselves in front of my court. 

Aedion

I'd arrived minutes before the witches and I stood in my army clothes. I was struggling to keep a straight face. My head was pounding from the dozens of drinks last night. It appeared that I could get drunk. 

When I'd strode, well stumbled, in Aelin had grinned smugly and Rowan's eyes were laughing. They'd both seen through my act straight away. 

However, I only had eyes for one woman. On Aelin's insistence, I had spent a few weeks away from the castle to clear my head so I could actually do my job. Though it wasn't the castle I had dreaded leaving, the woman inside it. My face lit up when I saw Lysandra standing across the room, and it took the strength of gods to keep me standing still. Several guards lingered around the corners and I needed to make a good impression if I was to ever lead them. 

All eyes finally left my as the trio entered. Manon leads the way, a wicked smile on her face. Elide and Lorcan followed, Elide's smile infectious. Lorcan just scanned the room for possible threats before his gaze landed back on Elide.  He was clearly addicted and some part of me felt for him. I quickly reminded myself he practically killed Aelin and my anger was back. It would do me no good to have sympathetic feelings for that man, for I would look weak. Never mind the hidden companionship we had. 

"Now that you've all dragged your asses here, sit them down and we are going to talk. Well, I'm going to say something that we are going to do, pretend you have a choice and force you to agree with me. Guards are dismissed." Aelin chuckled, and I joined in as the guards silently made their exit. Typical. 

We took our seats, admit grumbling and turned to look at Aelin. 

A smug smile was pasted to her face and she opened her mouth. 

"As you all know, I've been moaning for a holiday for a while. It seems that the Gods have listened for once in their eternal, miserable lives." At this, she pulled out a letter. "It appears we have been invited to take a holiday to the Night Court. Wryd knows where that is. And who an earth these people are." She paused for a second before continuing. "None of you will be surprised to know I've already accepted and have heard word back. Tomorrow, a ship will be arriving. Some Night Court workers will sail us to Prythian which appears to be where the Night Court is situated."

Silence settled in the room for a second before the uproar. 

Lysandra was jumping up and down in excitement, practically screaming. Manon had a sinister smile on her face and Elide had begun discussing the chance to make new friends. Lorcan looked furious and had begun bellowing at Aelin before Elide took his arm and whispered into his ear. Rowan was talking to Aelin in a low voice, and Aedion knew he wasn't happy. Apparently, the Prince hadn't been told either. Aedion laughed. Let him feel the pain like the rest of them. 

Aedion himself had mixed feelings. He was looking forward to spending time away with most of the members of the court, though the "Night Court" didn't exactly have him running to grab swimming shorts. The name itself sparked fear.

Aedion yelled out. "Shut your gobs and for the first time in your lives have some respect" The room fell silent. 

Aelin grinned. "Thanks, Aedion. If you hadn't stepped in my next line in action was to set their butts on fire. Great. Now I have your attention once again, I shall continue. I have invited Chaol and Yrene on this trip with us, and they will be arriving via a separate boat. We sail tonight, SO START PACKING" she screamed the last words and everyone jumped before laughing. 

"I'm serious. GO" she stated, before grabbing Rowan and running to where I assumed her clothes were. 

Aedion twirled round to face the room but found it empty. Taking a deep breath he headed towards his suite. One hell of a holiday, coming right up! 


	6. Sailing Seas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who is still reading. Sorry I've been MIA for so long, I became very busying forgot to update x

**Aelin**

In a flash, I'd entered my room, bags already pre-packed. Not that that would stop me from emptying them and starting again just for the pleasure of preparing for an adventure.

_5 hours later_

I spun around the room, finally satisfied. I'd finished packing, bullied Rowan into taking some decent items that weren't for fighting, and visited everyone else to remind them that I would leave them behind if they weren't ready.  I took a deep breath as my eyes met with Rowans. 

_Why so worried Fireheart?_

_I just want everyone to have a great time. They've worked so hard and deserve a break. But this could be a massive mista-_

At this, he grabbed my hand and cut me off. 

"You are perfect Aelin. Everyone sees the amount of hard work you put in, and you deserve a holiday the most. And if this all goes to pot, we'll just beat their asses and start looking for another trip."

"Thank you Rowan" Aelin traced the outline of his lips...

"OH MOTHER HELP ME"

Rowan grabbed her hand and lifted her chin. "What's wrong, is there something I can do, are you il-"

"I'VE FORGOTTEN TO INVITE DORIAN. He's going to be so upset. What am I going to do?" She stopped when she saw Rowan's smug face. 

"Aelin...I knew you were going to be distracted planning this holiday and you were destined to forget someone...I've already invited Dorian and he will be getting on the same ship as Yrene and Chaol, who are taking their newborn” He grinned.

Aelin threw her arms around Rowan. She breathed in his scent and murmured into his neck, "Thank you. I fell ancient. I didn't think I'd live to see the day I forgot something. Well, something majorly important that is. I never did find that shoe..."

A knock on the door cut Aelin's ramble off. A few words from Aedion and they were on their way. They left the castle after much debate, Rowan unsure if the security knew all the details of where they were going and how to contact them. It took all of Aelin's willpower not to slap him and she knew he was testing the others patience too. He just cared too much and whilst it could be endearing it was getting on her nerves. They were finally on their way several minutes later. 

They had chosen to travel by horse South to Suria where the boat would take them up North to Prythian. They would be travelling for the day and would arrive midday tomorrow. 

Their journey was uneventful and everyone was full of excitement and nerves making hard to get to sleep. They awoke early the next morning and arrived at Suria on time. 

Suria was a bustling village, full of life. They had a magnificent port and were well known for their delicious fish. The wyverns were very pleased by the quality and their roars could be heard across the entire town. Manon grinned with them, happy their presence had been announced to the town. Some of the 13 had the decency to look slightly ashamed. 

Suddenly Aedion came racing into view. "The..the..the b..boat has a..a..arrived." he panted and was immediately shoved to the side as the massive party ran to the port. 

Dozens of eyes met the view of a massive black ship. It was long and sleek though there were no oars in sight. The sails are what drew the most attention. They were midnight black and had been painted to look like the night sky. There were dozens of different constellations and thousands of stars across them.

Aelin approached the man standing next to the boat with her usual swagger. A few words were exchanged and the group boarded the group, Aelin having already made firm friends with the captain. Minutes later they were off and workers appeared to show them to their rooms. 

Aelin chose to stay out on the deck and stood at the front watching the horizon. Rowan appeared behind her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist. 

"A new beginning" he murmured in her ear. "A new beginning for us all"


	7. New friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for my long absence, it came down to multiple reasons that you guys definitely don't care about! Anyway, enjoy!

**Amren**

"And you thought now was a good time to tell me that you'd invited some puny fae and mortals to stay? Just hours before they arrive?"

I believe I'm what Fae called, pissed. I woke up this morning pleased, the reason lying next to me. How Varian managed to sneak out of the Summer Court and all his duties so often I don't know, but I love it. He then proceeded to make me breakfast. I personally hate food, and my body just won't adjust properly to it. Somehow Varian always manages to make something edible that can bring me joy. I actually kept it down, and was presented with a new, even bigger ruby brooch! 

So walking into the main room, to find that random strangers had been invited over, and were just hours away, sent me crashing down from cloud nine. 

"How long will they be staying?" If the answer was longer then a week, not all of them were going to get back home alive. 

"Around a week. Maybe longer, depending on how we get along, and if they sign the contract in time" Rhys offered, aware of Amren's temperamental attitude. "I can't promise that they will leave you alone, but I can promise that if they cause you too much trouble you have my permission to do as you wish."

At this Amren smiled. "I'll think about it. I might just put in an appearance when they arrive." She spun and walked away. Something told her that she was going to have a lot of fun with their pathetic souls. 

**Manon**

The ship was making me sick. And it reminded me too much of the last time I had sailed when we were racing to the marsh, racing towards what appeared to be failure. 

Suddenly my door smashed open and Aelin walked in. 

"We are arriving in a few minutes. I would say that you should be on your best behaviour, but I want to see them sh*t their pants." I grinned slyly as Aelin walked away. 

I walked up onto the deck and took in the sight. Ahead of us stood several mountains, tipped in snow. Beneath them sat a city full of light and joy. It made me wince. I looked away, and for the first time in my life, my heart stuttered. 

Beside us, another boat sailed. A man stood at the front, with dark hair and dazzling blue eyes that I could see from here. He was looking towards the city but turned towards me as if he sensed my stare and grinned. Dorian. 

I snapped out of my stupor and walked over to Elide, desperate for a distraction. It was stupid for me to become so flustered over a mortal. Utterly stupid. And yet here I was. 

Minutes later, Aedion called us over. 

"We are arriving any minute now and I wanted to talk to you all," Aelin said. "We have no idea what these people will be like. Their letter was civil, but all that could be faux. Wyrd knows I've done that plenty of times. Keep your guard up and stay aware of your surroundings. Dorian, Chaol and his family have just arrived and are waiting on the port. In a previous letter, I explained what roles they need to play so they are aware of the situation." Aelin spun round as the boat pulled into the port. "Now, let's go have some fun" 

_**Feyre** _

We stood on the port, waiting for their arrival. 

Two large boats pulled in, and I knew straight away they were here. Magic filled the air, and I smelled the burning of a fire, death, wind, frozen life and so much more. They were an interesting lot for sure. 

Suddenly the planks came down and the groups walked off and joined. They were led by a confident woman, followed shortly by a tall Fae with silver hair. Behind them, I caught sight of some sort of dragon, a woman with iron claws and teeth, and several people who looked comfortingly human. 

_ **Aelin** _

A group waited for us. A woman and male stood at the front, and they appeared to be a couple. Behind them were two men with large wings, another woman with blonde hair who was smiling and finally a smaller woman with short black hair and evil eyes. 

I strode forward and held out my hand. The male, then female took it before I stepped back. 

"My name is Aelin Ashryver Galathynius, Queen of Terrasen. This is my consort, Prince Rowan Whitethorn Galathynius and King. Behind me stands my court and friends, who will introduce themselves later, mainly because I'm too lazy and they have long, confusing titles." She earned a few chuckles from this. 

The female stood forward. 

"My name is Feyre Archeron, High Lady of the Night Court. This is my mate, Rhysand, High Lord of the Night Court. Behind me stands my court, who will also introduce themselves later."

The male called Rhys stepped forward. "Thank you for agreeing to join us here at the Night Court. Right now, you are standing in Velaris, the city of Starlight. I'm sure you are all tired after a long day travelling, so I suggest that we show you to your room now, and discuss more boring matters later."

I nodded my head in agreement. Sleep now, talk later. 

"Well then, if you would care to follow me" Rhys lead us to a palace, and slowly showed my court to their rooms. The wyverns even had the own landing and pens to stay in. They had obviously thought ahead. 

He finally showed Rowan and me to our room. "Good evening. If you need anything, just call and someone will arrive to help you." He left quickly after that. 

I opened a door in the room and found that it leads into a massive living room, where the rest of my court stood. 

"Thoughts?"

_**Manon** _

"He is one big stuck up prick." 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Azriel** _

The newcomers are finishing breakfast, the shadows whisper to me. They're a constant reminder that I'm not normal, I'm different and I know that our guests will soon see this if they haven't already. 

I've already gathered as much information about them as possible, though it is scarce and vague. They have recently been in a war, like us, and the words Valg and stones keep coming back to me. But even I can't make sense of that.

I've been awake for hours, but only now do I go and report to Rhys. He was busy with Feyre and I know better than to interrupt. 

I winnow into his office, whilst he's mid-sentence.

"-Spring Court is stirring trouble"

"Spring Court?" I ask, intrigued. My shadows have reported nothing amiss, which is setting me on edge. They've missed something. 

"They've been causing some commotion, something to do with the humans."Rhys says, and he adds on, aware of how I feel, "It was only reported to me minutes ago, and apparently they've been putting up stronger wards especially designed against your kind of skill"

Mor speaks out. "To add to it all, Beron is acting shifty, and rumours are spreading that he's planning something against the humans, with the remnants of Hyberns army."

I considered this for a moment but was stopped from discussing it further with Aelin and her court made their entrance. 

"Nice to know you all gathered for us. But next time, a warning would be nice. I hate having to hunt people down, it never ends well" Aelin snapped, referring to her days as an assassin, and I knew that it was going to be one of those days. 

The white-haired male quickly spoke up. "Ignore Aelin, she's pissed because Aedion woke her with a bucket of ice water." A male to the right of him grinned, eyes glowing. Some part of me was grateful that this court was so improper, for the Night Court never got along with those that followed the rules. It would certainly make our discussions easier.

Dorian stepped forward, the apparent peacekeeper. "I assumed that now we have all eaten," he said, gesturing at their plates, "we could discuss the peace treaty you spoke of in your letter."

"Right," I say and gesture towards the large table, offering them seats. Both courts take their places, and my shadows whisper to me their skills. It appears Aelin and Aedion will be hard to converse with, whilst Dorian and Rowan know what they are doing. The others are just there because they believe we're about to get handed our asses and they enjoy Aelin's banter.

I feel Rhys anger first. Turning, I see Aelin sitting at the head of the table, lounging in as if she rules over as all. Rhys never cares about where everyone sits, places at the table don't equal power to him. No, Rhys is angry because of the sassy comment that slipped out of Aelin's mouth. 

"Plonk your ass down and explain what we'll get if we leave you alive."


	9. Treaty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the story so the plotline now fits Kingdom of Ash!

_**Feyre** _

Standing to the side, I watched as the stars went out in Rhy's eyes and a sinister smile crept across his face.  I decided to put a stop to the argument before it got the better of everyone and we wasted time. 

Walking in front of him, I raised my hands and placed them on his chest.

_It will do no one any good if we start fighting. No matter how irritating they may be. And hey, she can't be much worse than me. I threw a shoe at your head._

_True again_ Rhys replied in my mind with a chuckle  _but it doesn't stop her from getting on my nerves. And hey, wasn't it two shoes?_

I laughed and then brought my attention back to the situation. 

I turned around and faced Aelin. "I know this may be a struggle, but rub the few brain cells in your head together so you can pay some respect to my mate"

Silence.

And then Aelin and her court threw their heads back and laughed. And laughed. And laughed. 

I looked around to see the rest of my court looking dumbfound. I returned my gaze to Aelin and watched as her companions and herself calmed down. 

She grinned, "I like this one. Nice to know she's actually got a backbone and the rumours are true"

I snorted. Who did these people think we were? Under her gaze, I knew I was being assessed and it didn't sit well with me. I was more worried about these supposed rumours. Her court had only been here for a day or so and had already started to dig into our past? 

It all added up and I knew we were in for a long morning.

_**Aelin** _

I watched with an amused smile on my face as the Night Court organised themselves after our outburst. Honestly, what did they expect?

Whilst they were taking their seats, my mind took me to a different place. Instead of sitting in Rhy's chair, I was sitting behind Rolfes desk, waiting for him to return. It was the first time I'd seen him since the incident involving the slaves, and I was impressed he'd stayed away from the certain trade. Anyway, I'd made an entrance per usual, and it had been worth the look of my mates face. A look that was currently plastered on his face again. We both knew I would never stop surprising him and today was no exception. Ha.

**_ Manon _ **

Screw this. I’d had enough. 

“I’m not going to apologise for speaking,” she started as she walked between the two groups,” but if we want to get anything done then we need to start now. Let’s start discussing this treaty, officially. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish and I can get away from this hell hole”

Yet again, we took our seats at the table and I began the discussion. 

"You", I gesture at the Night Court," requested our presence in the hopes of forming an alliance that would save your asses from our power." I continued on over their comments and denials. "In this alliance, we would want protection and a promise of peace. You would also have to offer help to us in times of need, and vice versa." I didn't stop to check this with Aelin, we had talked beforehand and we all knew what to do and say. 

Rhys and Feyre looked at each other as if they were having a conversation. 

Mor opened her mouth.

"Well..."

_4 hours later_

I stepped out of the meeting with a headache, which is impossible for witches. 

We had come to an agreement, so that the Night Court, Terassen and Adarlan were to be allies and help each other when in need. I'd also promised that the Blackbeak coven would offer their aid as allies. 

We'd called off the meeting when Lorcan had caught Elide, falling off the seat, half asleep. she wouldn't be pleased to hear that when she woke, but she looked comfortable in his arms, and I didn't want to embarrass her further. Lorcan could deal with her when she woke. Shame on him for bringing attention to her in this state. I thought we might have gotten away with ignoring it through the meeting, or at least not addressing it. 

Anyway, back to the meeting. Heavens know why it took so long, we ended coming to a very similar agreement to the one I proposed to begin with. Fae and their stupid meddling. Have to know everything. 

Know it alls.....

But, the Night Court wasn't entirely to blame. Aelin made everything twice as long with her snide comments and unnecessary remarks. Even though nearly the entire room laughed... besides the point. However, it did put the Night Court in place when they became to snobby. 

I addressed the whole room "I'm going to bed."

Dorian's head swung towards me. "You only woke up a few hours a-"

A glare was all it took to shut him up. "A have a migraine. Which, I will add, is impossible for witches. So, you can shove your unwanted remarks up your ass. I'm going to bed" 

With that final statement, I walked into my room. And slammed my door. Hard. 

**_ Aedion _ **

I directed a question towards Dorian. 

"Do your powers somehow give you the skills to put up with her?"

What Dorian said next shocked the entire room, even Aelin, whom I'm positive had something to do with it. 

"I wish so but no. It's worth it though. She's good in bed"

I whistled. "Little Prince has lost his innocence..."


	10. Unknown

**_ Unknown _ **

The deal was made and we were set to go. 

The Night Court had been in power for too long.

It was time to show them who is on top. 

Hybern couldn't be trusted to handle this by themselves and now I've taken matters into my own hands.

It was time to claim my rightful title as ruler of Prythian and the human lands, once and for all.


	11. A balcony over the stars

_**Aelin** _

I stood on my balcony, overlooking the town. It was late evening and the stars were out. I had no doubt Rhys had given us these rooms to show off the view, and I wasn't complaining. It had nothing on the forests and hills of Terassen, but there was a different sort of beauty in the night sky. They were the same stars and constellations we saw at home, yet different somehow. Even if the company here was lacking, and the alliance came to be no use, it was worth the trip for the view. 

I quickly stepped back into the room, aware that if anyone from the Night Court saw me staring, they would take pride in their city and boost their oversized egos. I didn't need that.

Rowan was already asleep, which was no surprise. He'd done most of the negotiating, whilst the rest of us had fallen asleep from boredom. We had literally wasted hours to come to the same conclusion we began with! These Fae were picky and it was getting on my nerves. 

I planned to stay here for a few more days, before leaving, unless we got an invite from any other High Lords. I didn't expect we would be back any time soon, and I doubted the alliance would ever come in use. They were a well-managed continent and it wasn't in my countries blood to ask for help. We'd survived for years in horrible conditions, and we could continue without anyone else.

I climbed into bed, preparing for a tiring day tomorrow. Mor had suggested showing them around Velaris. Little did she know, most of the court had already looked around last night. After we had been shown to our rooms, we waited until the rest of the palace's inhabitants had fallen asleep, then escaped into the night. We investigated the rest of the manor and then headed out into the city. 

As expected, it was thriving in the night. The city was alive and busy, making outstandingly easy to slip into the crowd and hide. There were a few dodgy corners of the city, with run down rooms and dark pubs, but I had the feeling they were only there because Rhysand wanted them to be. From what I'd gathered, he was powerful enough to rid Velaris of them and add more colour there, but he respected the people who lived there enough to leave it as it was. 

I planned out my actions for the next day, before allowing sleep to claim me.

* * *

I awoke on time, half an hour before breakfast began. We had planned a time table yesterday, so nobody missed out on food or meetings. 

But mostly food.

I climbed out of bed, lacking my usual grace. It was 7 in the morning, what did you expect?

I personally expected to wake to a nagging Fae male, and I now know my internal alarm still works. I do not know, however, why Rowan is still asleep. He always wakes first.  I pondered over this for a minute as I walked around the room, checking all the traps and alarms I had set. 

I didn't need to have worried, for Rowan woke just then with a groan. An arm reached out to pat the side of the bed I had played, and he sat straight up when he realised I wasn't there.

I couldn't hold in the laughter when I saw his face, so confused and innocent. I chuckled and waved coyly before grabbing clothes and heading to the dressing room to change. 

When I came back Rowan was ready, and we headed to the main foyer to wait for the troops. They slowly trickled in, and five minutes before half past, we left the rooms and made our way to the kitchens. 

My court arrived seconds before Rhysand's and we took our places. Breakfast began, and for 20 minutes there was peace, with the occasional conversation. 

Suddenly, Azriel stood, shadows swarming around him, so thick you could barely make out his features. He strode towards Rhysand and they appeared to communicate without talking. Rhysand nodded to Amren and Mor, grabbed Feyre, Cassian's and Azriel's hand and winnowed away. The movements happened in seconds, and we were left alone with Mor and Amren. 

I took the lead. "Who would care to explain what just happened?"

Mor stepped forward, the more conversational one. "The Night Court is under attack. The killers claim to come from Hybern. But we killed him a year ago..."


End file.
